vertilinefandomcom-20200216-history
Ashelin Praxis
|image = Image:Ashelin.png |imagewidth = 300 |caption = Hot. |Row 1 title = Nicknames |Row 1 info = Ashe |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Female |Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = Old Enough |Row 4 title = Species |Row 4 info = Human |Row 5 title = Languages |Row 5 info = Common |Row 6 title = Location |Row 6 info = The Library |Row 7 title = Canon |Row 7 info = Jak and Daxter |Row 8 title = Journal |Row 8 info = down on my luck. back against the wind. |Row 9 title = Mun |Row 9 info = Sparky }} So once upon a time, in this really hellish city called Haven, a guy and girl got together, did the horizontal tango, and had a baby. They named this baby Ashelin. Now this guy wasn't that great of a guy and the girl--well nobody knows what happened to her, so she's irrelevant. But I'm getting off track. Anyway this guy, called Baron Praxis, was awful and banished the true ruler of Haven out into the desert and Baron Praxis took over. And when he did, everything kind of went to hell. Metal Heads (basically these monster plot coupons, who want to eat them or something. Idk. Also they like eco, but who doesn't?) were trying to break into the city and Baron Praxis was actually kind of an asshole and an iron fist dictator. When she got older, Ashelin thought the palace was stupid and her life was stupid and decided she was going to get a better one. So she gave up her birthright and became a member of the Krimzon Guard. Along the way she met a guy named Torn and Ashe thought Torn wasn't so bad. They became friends with benefits. Then Torn decided he was tired of Baron Praxis's bullshit and was like "I'M OUT DAWG." Some time later, Ashe became a spy for the Underground, which was a super secret organization that was trying to overthrow The Man (aka: Baron Praxis). And that brings us to Jak II. Ashelin is introduced when Torn sends a noobish kid, straight out of her father's failed Dark Warrior Program, named Jak to help Ashelin at the Pumping Station. But Ashe is awesome and didn't need no noob's help. (Except she did because there was a lot of Metal Heads.) After explaining to Jak that Daddy Dear was planning something big, she gave Jak her bazaar access pass and was like "Okay don't bother me anymore." And left. But she couldn't seem to quit Jak, often helping him out in fighting the Metal Heads and with various missions throughout the city. And even though she had a thang going on with Torn, it was kind of pretty obvious that she was totally digging Jak too. Keira was not amused. Jak eventually fights her Pops in Mar's Tomb and though Baron Praxis is defeated, he manages to take the Precursor Stone and runs off with it so he could crack it open like a happy festival pinata. Except it didn't have candy inside. It had explode-y death for everyone. So Jak breaks into the castle to hunt the Baron down. But when he reaches the throne room, he doesn't meet the Baron. He meets Ashelin instead who is pissed. She points a gun at him and demands to know why Jak is trying to stop them. When he tells her that her dad is going to blow everyone right the hell up, she confirms his story with Vin and hands over her top level security pass, after telling Jak where he could find her dad. And while she's sauntering off, she's also magically zapped to Vertiline. Canon Information Abilities/Powers: '''When armed, Ashe is an excellent shot. When unarmed, she can punch your lights out. She's got great leadership skills (I.E. She's bossy and people tend to listen). She's stealthy, since she likes popping up out of no where, and is acrobatic. '''Strength: Weakness: 'Torn '''Personality: '''Ashe has had a hard life. Born to privileged during the war against the Metal Heads, Ashe began resenting her life in the palace. Her dad was a dictator and everyone hated him. Which I don't think she really realized until she joined the Krimzon Guard. And once she was out in the 'real world,' she realized what a horrible job her dad was doing. So when Torn switched sides and joined the Underground, she decided she'd help out her bro and spy for the Underground. Ashe doesn't really want to do her dad harm, she just doesn't want him to be the Baron of Haven City anymore, because he sucks at it. Because of the hard life she's had to endure here in Haven, she's left with a very jaded view of life. She's short tempered, fiery, and in some instances, just downright mean. She ''does have a tender side and shows it, especially where Jak and Torn are concerned. But it's easier for her to keep people at arms length so she won't have to deal with the feelings associated with caring for someone else. However, Ashe is still very compassionate and is doing her best to help the Underground as well as stop the Metal Heads. '''Extra: Vertiline Deaths: Punishments: Relationships Other Stuff, Links App Category:Characters Category:Called Category:Fandom Category:Jak and Daxter